Hinter Gittern Saschas Traum 1
by Fleppy85
Summary: Sascha träumt, von wem träumt sie wohl?


**Saschas Traum 1**

Sascha sah verträumt aus dem Fenster. Sie lag mal wieder auf der Krankenstation und wartete – wie konnte es anders sein – auf Kerstin. Diese musste gleich hier sein um ihr Blut abzunehmen. Das Leben in Reutlitz war viel freundlicher geworden seitdem der Jansen nicht mehr Direktor war. Eine Frau aus dem Justizministerium hatte seinen Job übernommen. Nach all den Vorkommnissen der letzten Zeit hatte man eine direkte Vertretung von Frau Doktor Kaltenbach zur neuen Direktorin gemacht. Und diese hatte sofort eine Reihe Erneuerungen erlassen. Besuch konnte man inzwischen so oft empfangen wie man wollte wenn man keinen Ärger machte und ein positives Sozialbild zeigte. Für Ehepaare gab es eine Zelle, in der sie einmal die Woche alleine sein konnten. Und was Sascha und Kerstin betraf: Herr Jansen hatte seiner Nachfolgerin einen Ordner voller Bemerkungen über sie und Kerstin hinterlassen. Das hatte die gute jedoch wenig beeindruckt. Sie hatte alles gelesen, Kerstin zu sich gerufen und sich sowohl von ihr als auch von Sascha und anderen Gefangenen die Geschichte erzählen lassen. Seitdem hatte sie sich nicht mehr zu Sascha und Kerstin geäußert.

„Hallo meine Dauerpatientin" Kerstin kam mit wehenden Kittel ins Krankenzimmer.

„Hi meine Leibesärztin" Sascha streckte Kerstin ihre Arme entgegen und ließ sich umarmen.

„Leibesärztin? Das hättest du wohl gerne, was? Jetzt wird dir erst einmal Blut abgenommen damit ich weiß was du hast" Sascha plagte seit Tagen ein Unwohlsein, dessen Ursache sie bisher nicht festgestellt hatten.

„Wenn es sein muss" Sascha drehte den Kopf weg als Kerstin die Spritze aus der Tasche zog. Innerhalb einiger Sekunden war alles vorbei. Sascha bekam ein Pflaster auf die Einstichwunde.

„Und? War es schlimm?"

„Ja, aber du hast es erträglich gemacht" Sascha zog Kerstin zu sich und küsste sie. „Ich habe dich vermisst"

„Ich dich auch." Kerstin lächelte Sascha verliebt an.

„Hast du mit Frau Doktor Schulte gesprochen?"

„Nein, bisher nicht. Ich bin mal gespannt was sie für Schlüsse aus dem Bericht von Jansen und all den Gesprächen zieht." Es wurde geklopft. Sascha und Kerstin trennten sich schnell.

„Herein", rief Kerstin während sie sich anscheinend um die Spritze kümmerte. Frau Doktor Schulte kam herein.

„Guten Morgen. Oh, Frau Herzog, gut dass sie hier sind. Ich habe das Ergebnis der Berichte und Gespräche." Sascha und Kerstin sahen sie gespannt an. Jetzt würde sich entscheiden wie ihre Zukunft in Reutlitz aussehen würde. Wen hatte Frau Doktor Schulte mehr geglaubt?"

„Also, ich denke, Herr Jansen hatte Recht" Sascha fiel innerlich zusammen. Verdammt. Das musste sie in einem Alptraum geträumt haben.

„Ich bin seiner Meinung, dass zwischen Ihnen beiden mehr als eine Beziehung zwischen Ärztin und Patientin besteht"

„Das haben wir nie bestritten", meinte Kerstin langsam. Sie war von der Entwicklung ähnlich schockiert wie Sascha.

„Ich weiß, Sie haben selber gesagt, Sie würde Freundschaft verbinden, aber da wäre ich mir nicht sicher" Frau Doktor Schulte sah beide an. „Ich denke die Vermutung von Herrn Jansen, Sie beiden leben in einer Liebesbeziehung, ist korrekt." Sascha schluckte. Keine zwei Wochen im Amt und schon hatte diese Frau sie ertappt. Was nun?

„Und?"

„Ich würde gerne wissen wie Sie sich dazu äußern"

„Wie kommen Sie zu dem Ergebnis?", fragte Kerstin.

„Nun, ich habe wie gesagt die Gespräche ausgewertet und mir Ihren Umgang angesehen. Ich weiß, Herr Jansen hatte nie konkrete Beweise für Ihre Beziehung, aber ich habe Sie gesehen. Gestern Abend." Sascha fluchte innerlich.

„Und es wäre mir völlig neu, dass Ärzte ihren Patienten einen langen Abschiedkuss geben" Sie musste beide gesehen haben als Kerstin sich verabschiedet hatte. Nur wo war…die kahlen Bäume. Man konnte direkt vom gegenüberliegenden Fenster hereinsehen wenn die Gardine zur Seite geschoben war und das war sie, da Sascha aus dem Fenster sehen wollte. Und auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite war nichts anderes als die Angestelltentoilette. Ein für Sascha und Kerstin unglücklicher Zufall.

„Das…das…das war…", stotterte Sascha verlegen. Was sollte sie sagen?

„Ja, Sie haben Recht", ergriff Kerstin das Wort. Es hatte keinen Zweck zu leugnen. „Sascha und ich, wir lieben uns. Ich werde meine Konsequenzen daraus ziehen und kündigen. Aber bitte lassen Sie Sascha in Reutlitz und ihr Studium beenden." Sascha wollte protestieren, doch Kerstin brachte sie mit einer Handbewegung zum Schweigen.

„Nein", sagte Frau Doktor Schulte. „Nein, ich werde Ihre Kündigung nicht akzeptieren."

„Aber…"

„Hören Sie, ich habe keine negativen Auswirkungen durch ihre Beziehung feststellen können. Deswegen werde ich nicht von Ihnen verlangen, dass Sie sich trennen, wenn Sie weiterhin gewissenhaft arbeiten" Sascha und Kerstin sahen sich an. Sie konnten zusammen bleiben, Kerstin musste nicht kündigen und die neue Direktorin duldete das?

„Sie meinen also…" Sascha nahm Kerstins Hand „…es ist völlig okay wenn…"

„So lange Frau Herzog ihre Arbeit erledigt habe nichts gegen Ihre Beziehung einzuwenden."

„Was wird das Justizministerium dazu sagen?"

„Die haben mir völlige Handlungsfreiheit gelassen. Reutlitz wird einige neue Reformen erfahren, die speziell auf die Gefangenen zugeschnitten werden. Ich habe mir Ihre Akte angesehen, Frau Mehring. Sie haben in Ihrer Laufbahn bisher immer Probleme mit Herrn Jansen gehabt, waren sonst eine vorbildliche Gefangene. Ich weiß auch von Ihrem Einsatz als es darum ging Frau Herzogs Unschuld zu beweisen, dass Sie nach Preekow gegangen wären um ihr zu helfen. Das finde ich sehr bewundernswert. Und was Ihre Probleme mit Herrn Jansen betrifft: ich habe eine Gefangene aus Ihrem alten Gefängnis ausfindig gemach, die Ihren Teil der Geschichte bestätigt. Ebenso habe ich den Grund Ihres Ausrastes hier erfahren" Sascha sah sie mit offenen Mund an.

„Herr Baum, der neue Kollege ist eigens hier um sich der Aufklärung verschiedener Fälle zu widmen. Herr Jansen hat ihm gestanden, dass er Sie provoziert hat und Sie deswegen auf ihn losgegangen sind. Ihn wird nun ein Verfahren wegen Missbrauch seines Berufes erwarten. Bisher haben wir zwei Gefangene, die eine sexuelle Beziehung zu ihm hatten und die beide tot sind. Hinzu kommt die sexuelle Belästigung, die er Ihnen zugeführt hat mit seinem Kuss." Sascha wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte. Da war eine neue Direktorin und die legte in zwei Wochen alle Fälle der Vergangenheit frei, die vorher niemanden interessiert hatten. Das musste sie träumen.

„Aber was ist dann mit uns?", fragte Kerstin „Wir haben auch eine Beziehung"

„Ja, aber Frau Mehring ist in keinem Abhängigkeitsverhältnis zu Ihnen. Sie kann Sie aufsuchen, sie kann sich aber auch an Herrn Strauß wenden. Die Beziehung Schließer – Gefangene ist etwas anderes. Herr Jansen ist jedenfalls mit sofortiger Wirkung vom Dienst suspendiert. Ich habe das bereits auf der Station „B" bekannt gegeben."

„Das heißt, wir können weiterhin zusammen bleiben?"

„Ich wüsste nichts was dagegen spricht. Sie haben nichts getan, was das verhindern könnte"

„Und was ist mit meinen „Ausrutschern" auf der „C"?"

„Denen bin ich ebenfalls nachgegangen. Sie waren ungerechtfertigt dort, die Beamten haben Sie falsch behandelt und man hat Sie dort beinahe an einer Blutvergiftung sterben lassen. Ich finde, damit können wir Ihr Verhalten revidieren. Und ich habe festegestellt, dass Sie seit Frau Herzog hier ist, sich nichts zu Schulden kommen lassen haben. Im Gegenteil. Sie haben den Förderunterricht ins Leben gerufen, der sich einer großen Beliebtheit erfreut und die Integration der Gefangenen nach ihrer Freilassung positiv beeinflussen wird. Wobei ich mir nicht ganz sicher bin, ob ihr Engagement nicht zu einem großen Teil mit Frau Herzog zu tun hat" Frau Doktor Schulte sah die beiden an.

„Mit mir?"

„Ja, soweit ich das verfolgen konnte, haben Sie einen sehr guten Einfluss auf Frau Mehring. Ich denke bereits darüber nach Sie vor Beendigung ihrer Haftzeit zu entlassen." Sascha und Kerstin sahen sich an. Das wurde ja immer besser.

„Eine vorzeitige Haftentlassung?" Sascha strahlte über das ganze Gesicht.

„Ja. Und ich würde gerne mit Ihnen ein neues Experiment versuchen"

„Was denn?"

„Nun, zuerst müssten Sie allerdings Frau Herzog heiraten"

„Heiraten?", fragte Kerstin fassungslos. Sie sollte Sascha heiraten?

„Ja, genau. Ich arbeite an einem Projekt, dass es Gefangenen erlaubt nach der Arbeit in Reutlitz das Gefängnis zu verlassen und die Nacht beim Ehegatten zu verbringen. Das geht natürlich nur wenn die Gefangene einen sehr positiven Verlauf zeigt, der Ehepartner zuverlässig ist und gewisse Sicherheiten da sind. Wir würden die Reisepässe und Ausweise für die Zeit des Experimentes in Reutlitz behalten und Sie müssten mit Kontrollanrufen rechnen. Ebenso dürfen Sie nicht die Stadt verlassen"

„Wow" Mehr brachte Sascha nicht heraus.

„Das können Sie sich gerne überlegen. Und jetzt werde ich Sie wieder alleine lassen" Frau Doktor Schulte verließ den Raum. Kerstin ließ sich neben Sascha aufs Bett fallen und fiel ihr glücklich um den Hals. Das war besser verlaufen als sich beide hätten träumen lassen.

„Ich bin ziemlich überrumpelt", gestand Sascha und küsste Kerstin.

„Ich auch. Ich dachte, sie würde mich hochkant rauswerfen und uns verbieten uns jemals wiederzusehen. Stattdessen bietet sie uns an, dass wir heiraten können und dieses Superprivileg bekommen"

„Das ist unglaublich, oder?" Sascha küsste Kerstin.

„Unglaublich ist untertrieben. Das ist unbeschreiblich. Wir haben mehr Glück als die gesamte Menschheit Verstand."

„Und was machen wir jetzt?" Saschas Gesicht wurde ernst.

„Du meinst wegen der Hochzeit?" Sascha nickte. Immerhin hatte Kerstin gerade eine Hochzeit abgesagt, da würde sie sicherlich nicht heiraten wollen. Außerdem waren sie erst ein paar Wochen zusammen.

„Gute Frage. Ich weiß, dass ich dich liebe und mit dir zusammenbleiben will."

„Aber du hast noch vor ein paar Monaten Michael heiraten wollen und warst sehr froh als du deine Freiheit wieder hattest", gab Sascha zu bedenken.

„Schon, aber…ich habe mich bei dir nie eingesperrt gefühlt. Eigentlich geht es mir nur gut wenn wir zusammen sind. Also wenn du willst…" Sascha hielt den Atem an. Sollte das jetzt ein Heiratsantrag von Kerstin werden?

„Wenn ich was will?"

„Naja, wenn du willst und dir vorstellen kannst mit mir alt zu werden…also ich würde mich freuen…"

„Machst du mir gerade einen Heiratsantrag?"

„Vielleicht…ja!", lachte Kerstin. Sascha fiel ihr um den Hals und küsste sie.

„Heißt das ja?"

„Na hör mal, wenn ich so schön gefragt werde" Sascha lachte und küsste sie wieder. Wie sollte sie denn da ablehnen?

„Ich habe es gewusst" Die beiden Frauen drehten sich erschrocken um. Hendrik Jansen stand im Türrahmen.

„Hi Hendrik", gluckste Sascha.

„Ich habe es die ganze Zeit gewusst"

„Wir auch. Und Frau Doktor Schulte auch"

„Das ist eine Schande"

„Och, nun sei nicht so", grinste Kerstin „Du kannst froh sein wenn sie nicht alles von dir herausbekommt. Oder soll ich ihr von den Versuchen erzählen? Medikamententests in Reutlitz. Das würde der ganzen Sache, die dich erwartet, die Spitze aufsetzen."

„Lesben"

„Bald verheiratete, wenn ich bitten darf", berichtigte Sascha lachend „Oder nein, wir heiraten ja nicht, wir gehen eine Lebenspartnerschaft ein. Die Ehe ist uns ja leider verwehrt."

„Ihr träumt"

„Nein, das war ein Angebot von Doktor Schulter. Du siehst, alles läuft bestens für die Guten während der böse Junge gehen darf" Sascha zog die Bettdecke über sich und Kerstin und drehte Hendrik den Rücken zu. Sie und Kerstin würden für immer zusammenbleiben dürfen.


End file.
